


Tough Day..?

by Derok



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derok/pseuds/Derok
Summary: AfterHPHM!AU / Auror!AU Inspired by a fanfic called "oh my god! They are roommates!" (this drabble is my idea of a sequel for that story)David Jager Denneth just came back home and tries to silently go to sleep...
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Original Character(s), Penny Haywood/Player Character
Kudos: 13





	Tough Day..?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynicaljapanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/gifts).



> AfterHPHM!AU / Auror!AU Inspired by a fanfiction called "oh my god! They are roommates!"(which btw i can't find anymore and I'm sad because it was a good fanfiction...although slightly smut, and i can't also find it here on AO3...sorry)  
> (this drabble is my headcanon about a moment of their life)   
> (like "What a Day!" it's from an Ask-game i played on Tumblr...but i didn't post it yet XD)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it

The door is opened slowly while he finally walks inside, sliding his backpack along this right arm to silently drop in order to silently rest it at the foot of the hanger where it will place his coat. The house is bathed in late-night darkness, he doesn’t dare to turn on a light, he doesn’t want to wake her up, it’s too late. He slowly and silently walks to their bedroom while removing the shoes. 

It takes a couple of minutes for doing all these actions more silently as possible even opening the door of the bedroom and walking in on tiptoe. He is tired, barely seeing something in the night and his eyes are on his beloved Penny for a few moments before he tries to slide under the blanket trying to not wake her up but the moment when he put his weight on the mattress is also the moment when she turns her side and their eyes meet.

David is about to say something but he is grabbed by her warm hands and dragged close to her with a big but sleepy smile on her half-asleep face

< You could wake me up, i would make you something to eat... > she whispers softly starting to stroke him...

< Mhn! > he doesn’t give a real answer, just make a sound while embracing her and trying to be closer to her abdomen trying a comfortable way to fit in that position on the bed despite his big physique

< Tough day? Got injured? > she strokes his head letting him rest on her flat stomach while her fingers gently caress the features of his face.

< Mhm...Mhn-Mhn > he says starting to try to find a better position for sleeping rubbing his own face against her abdomen

< Good, good, i love when you come home without injuries, you don’t need more scars than the ones you already have...try to sleep well, my beloved champion... > she says closing her eyes and adjusting the pillow under the head so as to be as comfortable as possible.

< I love you... > he whispers before kissing her belly and dozing off, finally getting the rest he deserves.


End file.
